Boobytraps and How to Survive Them/Transcript
(Gayle Gossip reports on the Ancient Pyramid.) Gayle: This is Gayle Gossip from the desert, where a mysterious pyramid has been discovered. What's inside? Nobody knows. But at this moment, the Ninja have arrived and are preparing to enter the pyramid with famed explorer, Clutch Powers. (It shows Clutch's Boobytraps and How to Survive Them book. Clutch tosses it aside. He starts drinking juice.) Zane: (To Clutch.) Your assistance will be very helpful. Clutch Nope. No way. Nein danke. Lloyd: But nobody knows what's inside. There could be valuable historical relics. Kai: Treasures! Jay: Gold! (Gasp.) And diamonds! (Clutch continues drinking his juice and shrugs.) Zane: You are the foremost expert on ancient structures and your book, Booby Traps and How to Survive Them, is considered a seminal work. Clutch: Flattered! But still no. (He continues drinking the juice.) Nya: Professor, isn't there anything we can do to convince you? Dwayne: Professor Powers! There's a call for you! (He holds out his cell phone.) Clutch: Now, Dwayne. I told you I didn't want to be disturbed. Dwayne: But it's...The Explorers Club! Clutch: (He tosses his juice.) W-What? Give me that! (He snatches Dwayne's phone.) Ahem. This is Professor Powers. Cecil Putnam: Professor Powers, Cecil Putnam at The Explorers Club. I regret to inform you, sir, your membership is being revoked. Clutch: What? This is an outrage! I demand an explanation! (He stomps his foot.) Cecil: Of course. The club's exploration clause requires all members to explore. You, sir, have not explored in over 10 years. Clutch: I just discovered a pyramid! Cecil: But you have not explored it. And as we are not the discovery club, I'm afraid I can't count that. (Clutch stomps his feet.) Sir? (Clutch face palms.) Are you there? Clutch: Yes, yes, I'm here! And don't cancel anything! I'll get back to you. (He hangs up and tosses Dwayne's phone.) Ugh. Well guys, looks like you're in luck. Clutch Powers is open for business. (He opens a chest and takes out an amulet and two flashlights. It cuts to the Ninja and Clutch entering the pyramid. (Clutch turns on a flashlight. He runs and then stops. He shines the light at Kai.) Now before we take another step, I hope each of you has read my book. It could save your life. Zane: Of course! Kai: Yeah! I love...that book. (Clutch turns around and Kai winks at the other Ninja.) (Clutch and the Ninja walk into a room with a bridge.) Ninja: Woah! Clutch: Chapter Eight: Rickety Old Bridges. (He turns around.) Only one way to cross them: fast and first. (He runs across the bridge.) Last person in line usually doesn't make it! (The Ninja start for the bridge. Nya runs across the bridge. Kai and Jay trip. Cole jumps over them. Lloyd jumps over as well, bumping Kai's head, and stunning him for a moment.) Kai: Augh! (Kai shakes his head and runs across. Zane runs behind, carrying Jay. They make it across and Zane drops Jay. The Ninja sigh in relief.) Jay: That wasn't so bad! Cole: Huh! It was actually pretty sturdy! Clutch: Yeah, we got lucky. But luck runs out. (They all walk down a hallway and come across stairs. In front of the stairs is a cobweb. Jay starts walking toward the stairs, but Clutch stops him.) Clutch: Don't! (He pulls up his eye patch, and reveals an unhurt eye. He starts inspecting the cobweb and Jay sees Clutch's eye.) Jay: (Gasps. To Cole.) Did you see that? Cole: See what? Clutch: I don't like the look of these. Kai: Uh. They're cobwebs. Clutch: Yeah, well, that's what they want us to think! Jump over, like this! (Clutch jumps over the cobweb.) Guh! (Kai, Lloyd, Cole, Nya, and Zane all do the same. Jay shrugs and steps on the cobweb, snapping it.) Jay: Ah! (They all hear a sound.) Clutch: Gumdrops! (The stairs fold, causing Clutch and the Ninja to slide down the passageway.) Lloyd: Grab onto something! Kai: I'm trying! Jay: There's nothing to grab, it's too smooth! Cole: Guys, guys, GUYS! (A spike pit appears in front of them.) Kai: I got this! (Kai blasts the spike pit with Fire, destroying some of the spikes. They all fall into the pit. The Ninja all groan.) Cole: (To Jay.) He said to step over them! Jay: I did! (Jay looks at a piece of cobweb attached to his foot and smiles sheepishly.) Cole: If you did, we wouldn't be lying here in a pit with...(He sees the others looking at something.) What? What are you guys staring at? (He looks behind himself and falls backward.) Ah! (It shows a skeleton with a hat stuck on a spike.) Zane: I wonder who that was. Kai: Someone who didn't stop in time. (Clutch walks over to the skeleton and pulls up his eye patch. Jay follows Clutch and looks at his eye, shocked. He turns to Kai and Zane and points at Clutch's eye. Clutch turns around with his eye patch pulled down. Jay becomes disappointed and walks in another direction.) Clutch: Hmm...Hageman. A competitor. He was good. Very good. But, he didn't read my book. And it cost him his life. (Zane picks up a book from the floor.) Zane: Actually, he did read it. Clutch: Now, let me see that! (He snatches the book from Zane and opens to a bookmarked page.) Aha! He stopped on chapter eight. Cobweb traps are in chapter nine. (He tosses the book and it hits Hageman's head, causing it to fall off, along with the rest of his skeleton. Clutch shines a flashlight down a hall and they start walking towards it. Jay shakes his foot and the remaining piece of cobweb falls off. The latter picks up the Boobytraps and How to Survive Them book and follows the others. They enter a crypt with sarcophagi in it.) Kai: Wow! Would you look at that! Clutch: Nobody touch nothing. (They stumble upon a broken pillar blocking the path.) Gumdrops. Lloyd: Cole? Cole: I got this. (Cole activates his lava arm and lifts up the pillar. Clutch shines the flashlight down the hall.) Any day now! (They all run under the barrier. Cole throws it up and runs down the hall. It comes crashing down, blocking the exit. They enter a room with tiles on the wall.) Lloyd: What...is this? Zane: (Scans the tiles.) It appears to be an ancient locking mechanism. If the image is properly assembled, the chamber will open. Jay: Ooh! Like a puzzle game! Oh-ho! I'm good at these! (Jay picks up a large bone to move the tiles.) Hmm... Nya: Slide that one over there. Jay: Oh. Yeah. Nya: Wait, wait, wait. What about..this! (Zane walks over to a wall with hieroglyphics on it.) Jay: No, that's not right. Nya: Try this one. Jay: Oh. Yeah! Lloyd: What does it say? Zane: "Beware, ye who enter the serpent's tomb." (Jay moves another tile.) "For her anger nearly did consume"..(Jay hands Nya the bone.).."all Ninjago, until a foolish boy"..(Nya moves a tile.).."with a staff of power" (Nya move another tile.) "her evil did destroy." Lloyd: What does that mean? Clutch: Gobbledygook, who knows? I haven't met and inscription yet that made a lick of sense. I just ignore them. Zane: (Remembers his nightmare about the snake in his dream.) No! Don't! (Jay moves the last tile. The tiles made up a drawing of the snake. The room starts shaking and the tiles explode. The Ninja and Clutch all fall down. The Snake laughs and slithers out of her tomb.) Snake: Free at least. Lloyd: Ugh. Snake: Where is he? Lloyd: Who? Snake: The treacherous deceiver. The one who imprisoned me. Tell me where he is! And I, Aspheera, will show you mercy. Zane: I believe she's looking for the boy mentioned in the hieroglyphics. Lloyd: What do I tell her? Nya: Tell her the truth. We don't know! Lloyd: Umm... (Magic starts coming out of Aspheera's staff.) That was a while ago. (She shoots Magic at Lloyd, hitting him against a wall. The Ninja get up and put on their masks.) Jay: (Charges up with Lightning.) Let her have it! (He throws Lightning at Aspheera, but she blocks it with her staff.) Clutch: Uh. I'll get help. (He runs off.) (The Ninja all try attacking Aspheera with their Elemental Powers.) Aspheera: (Laughs. She points at Kai.) You! You're a fire Elemental? Kai: Yeah! And the name's Kai! (He throws fire at her. She blocks it with her staff.) Aspheera: (She smiles.) Your fire warms me. For too long I have been trapped in this cold, dark place. I will take your fire! Kai: Oh, yeah? (Aspheera creates a shock wave with her staff, and the other Ninja fall back. She lifts Kai in the air using her staff.) Kai: Ah! Ah! Argh! Ah. Ah... Nya: Kai! (Aspheera starts absorbing Kai's Fire.) Cole: What's happening?! Zane: She's stealing his Elemental Powers! We must stop her! Ninja: Ninja-go! (They all do Spinjitzu and move towards Aspheera. Aspheera spins and knocks back the Ninja.) Zane: Woah! Cole: Ah! Nya: Wah! Lloyd: Ugh! Jay: Oof! Lloyd: She knows Spinjitzu. Jay: How?! (Aspheera finishes absorbing Kai's Fire and drops him on the floor, unconscious.) Lloyd: Kai! (The Ninja all run towards Kai. She grows a fire hood and has golden scales.) Aspheera: I thank you, Elemental. In return for your gift, I shall spare your lives. She points her staff at the Ninja and lifts them up. She chains them to a wall.) May you enjoy your time in this place as much as I did. Farewell! (She slithers away.) Lloyd: You won't get away with this! (It cuts to Clutch escaping the pyramid.) Clutch: (Pants.) I made it! I'm alive! Oh, I gotta tell someone what happened. (Aspheera slithers behind Clutch.) Aspheera: You! Clutch: (Turns around.) Gumdrops! Aspheera: Take me to the nearest village. Clutch: Village? There's...nothing for hundreds of miles. Nothing...until Ninjago City. Aspheera: Take me to Ninjago City. Clutch: N-Never! (She points her staff at him.) Clutch: (He holds out his amulet.) This is an ancient Minkan Amulet of Protection. Y-You cannot harm me. Aspheera: Are you sure? Clutch: Yeah, I'm sure! Pretty sure. (He scratches his head.) I hope so. I'd be really bummed if he lied about it. Aspheera: Let us find out. (Aspheera casts a spell and lava bursts out of the pyramid. The lava starts flowing down the pyramid.) Clutch: Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah! Woahahaho! (He slides down the pyramid.) No. Please be real! Please be real! Please be- (He gets blasted away on a rock.) Hohohohoho! (The Fire Fang slithers out of the pyramid.) Aspheera: (She laughs and climbs onto the throne atop the Fire Fang.) Take me to Ninjago City. Revenge shall be mine! (She laughs maniacally.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Transcript Category:Episodes